


Christmas Morning Surprise

by Beanz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Marinette's Parents know, Post Reveal, Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanz/pseuds/Beanz
Summary: Adrien gets woken up on Christmas day with a surprising phone call.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of a phone ringing had Adrien groaning awake. Blinding reaching for the phone he finally managed to get a grip on it, answering it without bothering to check the caller id.

“Hello?” he asked, his voice still full of sleep.

There was silence on the line before he heard the sound of muffled voices on the other end.

“Hello?” he asked again. 

“Dude?”

“Oh, hey, Nino, what’s up?”

“Uh…”

“Oh, it’s Christmas! Merry Christmas, Nino!” Adrien exclaimed, waking up fully.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas, dude.”

Adrien frowned. “Nino? Are you alright? You sound, I don’t know, off for some reason.”

“Well, you see-” Nino started to say, but was cut off by Alya’s familiar voice yelling in the background. “Give me that phone!”

After what he assumed was a brief struggle over possession of the phone, Alya started screaming down the line. “Agreste, why are you answering Marinette’s phone?!”

“Huh?” Holding the phone away from his ear he realised that it wasn’t _his_ phone he’d picked up. 

“What’s going on?” Marinette mumbled from beside him.

Glancing down he saw Marinette trying to fight off sleep, but struggling. His heart melted at the sight of her snuggled into his side.

“Adrien?” she prompted.

“Right, sorry. I woke up when I heard the phone ringing and I answered it but it wasn’t my phone, it was yours and now Alya is yelling,” he quickly explained. 

Marinette held out her hand for her mobile which he gladly passed over, Alya still screaming on the other end. Adrien gasped when all Marinette did was hang up. Seconds later the phone started ringing again and Marinette picked it up, speaking immediately. “Good morning, Merry Christmas, we love you, we’re going back to sleep, bye,” she said, hanging up again before passing the phone back to Adrien.

“Damn, Princess, Alya’s going to murder you for that.” He paused and pouted. “No fair, we only just officially started dating!”  
Marinette snorted and snuggled back against him. “She won’t kill us, she doesn’t have the ability to transport herself here and their families are not getting back for a week. She’ll calm down by then.”

Adrien laughed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “I love you, Mari.”

“I love you too, Adrien. Now go back to sleep.”

Quietly chuckling, Adrien closed his eyes and allowed her breathing to lull him back to sleep.

 

Hours later Adrien and Marinette were cuddling on one couch while her parents were cuddled on another. Tikki and Plagg were snuggled up on a specially made kwami pillow on the table where they had easy access to cookies and cheese. The six of them were all watching Christmas movies after the big breakfast they’d had, everyone too full to move.  
  
Adrien sighed in pure contentment. From what should have been a terrible Christmas, his worst one yet, it had turned into the best one he could have ever imagined. And it was all thanks to the woman in his arms. 

_My Marinette_  
  
_My Lady_  
  
_My Princess_  
  
_My Fiancée_

Tightening his arms around her a tiny bit more, Adrien didn’t think anything could make the moment any more perfect.

“Plagg, if you don’t stop trying to hide Camembert in my special pillow then I’ll beat you with my cookie before booting you out of it!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a bit more about what happened on Christmas Eve

It was officially the start of the New Year and Adrien knew that Alya and Nino would be back sometime today and if he knew Alya, which he did, the first stop they’d make would be to the bakery.

“Hey, Kitty, you okay?” 

Adrien turned to see Marinette staring at him, worry clear on her face. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

Marinette raised a brow and walked over to him, turning to rest against the kitchen counter next to him. “You were staring off into space. What’s wrong?”

Adrien sighed then moved to stand in front of Marinette, lifting her up onto the counter, smiling as she squeaked in surprise.

“You know, this isn’t exactly sanitary,” she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Adrien shrugged before quickly leaning over to give her a chaste kiss. 

“I’m okay, really. I was just thinking about Alya and Nino coming back and how we’d have to tell them a few things about everything that’s happened. I mean, two weeks ago I was living at the mansion, I had no idea who my Lady was, I was miserable and alone. Now I’m finally free from my father, I’m engaged to the woman I love who also happens to be my Lady, and I’m living in a home so filled with love that it practically envelops you as soon as you walk inside.”

“Oh, Adrien,” Marinette whispered, pulling him into a tight hug.

Adrien sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, thinking back to Christmas Eve. 

_Christmas Eve_

“For the last time, Adrien, you will be going to Milan, you won’t be here when school returns,” his father said, sounding frustrated.

“And what about what I want? I don’t want to go to Milan! I’m sick and tired of being a model, I want to be a physics teacher!” 

You could hear a pin drop after Adrien’s outburst. He was just as shocked as everyone else in the room, but he wasn’t going to back down. He didn’t want to live his life the way his father had planned it. He didn’t want to follow in Gabriel Agreste’s footsteps.

“That is out of the question!” Gabriel exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the table, making all of the dishes jump.

“Why?” Adrien demanded, clenching his fists under the table as Plagg tried to offer comfort through his pocket.

“Because you are _my_ son and you _will_ be following in my footsteps and that is the end of it!”

Adrien stood abruptly, his chair falling backwards onto the floor. “I’m not a puppet! I’m not going to make myself miserable just because you want me to follow in your footsteps. Yes, I’m your son, but only when it suits you and I’m sick of it!”

“Well if you’re so miserable then why are you still here? Nothing is forcing you to remain,” Gabriel replied, glaring at him.

Adrien paused and realised that his father was right, there was nothing stopping him. He was legally an adult and had his own bank accounts that his father couldn’t access so it’s not like he had no money. But could he walk away from his only remaining family?

_Yes_

“You’re right,” Adrien said, turning and leaving the dining room. 

He quickly made his way to his room and grabbed a couple of duffle bags and started throwing stuff into them. He packed his school bag with his school gear and stuffed clothes and toiletries into the duffle bags. He walked around the room and picked up photos and items that held special meaning to him because he knew he wasn’t coming back.

“Kid, are you sure about this?” Plagg asked, sticking his head out of his pocket.

“Yeah I am, Plagg. It might be hard for a bit but we’ll be okay in the long run. And we’ll make a stop by the kitchen and grab all the camembert we can for you.”

“Go change,” Plagg ordered.

“What?”

“I said, go change. Take a shower and put on some clean clothes so that you can at least start your freedom fresh and clean.”

Adrien paused and looked down at his kwami, surprised by the suggestion. “That’s… a really good idea, Plagg, I’ll do that.”

Fifteen minutes later he was showered, changed, packed and making his way through the Paris streets to an alley where he could transform. In no time at all he was sitting on a roof staring at the Eiffel Tower, his bags beside him, wondering how his life could change so much in such a short period of time. 

_Looks like I’ll really be alone this Christmas, not just lonely in an almost empty house._

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the sound of someone landing behind him.

“Chat?”

Blinking in surprise, Adrien spun around in his seat to see Ladybug standing a few feet away, worry evident on her face.

“My Lady? What are you doing out here on Christmas Eve?” 

“I think I should be asking you that, Chaton. What’s with the bags?” she asked, pointed at the duffle bags next to him.

“Um, I kind of, left home?”

“You don’t sound so sure,” she said, coming to sit next to him.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Adrien tried to get his thoughts in order. “Well it hasn’t really felt like a home in a long time, really it was just a house, or museum.”

“What happened, Chaton?” she asked, taking his hand in both of hers.

Adrien glanced at her before facing forward. Frowning as he tried to make sense of the last few hours. “I had a fight with my father, I’d finally told him what I wanted to do with my life and he shut it down and told me if I was so miserable there then I should leave. So I did.”

Adrien heard Ladybug’s gasp but his eyes remained on the Eiffel Tower.

“Do you have somewhere to go?” she asked him.

Turning to look at her he gave her a small smile. “I’ll be okay, My Lady, I’ll find a hotel or something tomo-”

“No!” 

“Huh?” Adrien watched as Ladybug got up and walked over to the duffel bags, planting her hands on her hips.

“You are not going to go and stay at a hotel by yourself, especially not on Christmas day!”

Standing up he made his way over to her. “Ladybug-”

“Tikki, spots off!”

Adrien froze, his mouth dropping open when the lights faded and before him stood Marinette, one of his closest friends and the girl he’d slowly fallen for.

He saw her kwami fly up to her while he was still struggling to find his voice. “Ma-”

“You can tell me off as much as you want, Tikki, but I’m not about to let him go through any of this alone!”

Adrien didn’t think, one second he was staring at the two arguing and the next he was holding Marinette, _Ladybug_ , in his arms.

“I love you, Mari, I love you so damn much,” he managed to get out before the tears started overflowing.

“I love you too, Chaton,” she said, leaning back before lifting his face and holding his gaze. “You are going to come home with me, we’ll figure everything else out together. You can stay as Chat or you can transform, it’s completely up to you and I won’t mind whichever option you choose, okay?”

Gazing down at the woman in front of him Adrien couldn’t have been happier that it was Marinette beneath the mask. “Plagg, claws in,” he said, noting the surprise that flashed over her features before the light momentarily blinded them.

“Adrien?” she whispered.

“Yes, Mari?” he asked. Emotions flashed over her features too quickly for him to catch all of them but she seemed to settle on anger and something he couldn’t quite figure out. 

“Adrien!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. 

For the first time that night, Adrien laughed. Wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her and spun her around, the sound of her surprised shriek filling him with joy and a lightness he wasn’t expecting to feel when he’d walked out of the mansion. Keeping his arms around her waist, he held her off the ground so they were eye level. 

“Are you planning on putting me down anytime soon?” she teased, and Adrien smirked.

“Wasn’t planning on it, no,” Adrien said, smiling widely when Marinette just rolled her eyes.

“Before you two get all mushy on us, maybe we can get somewhere safe?” Plagg said, zooming up to them with Tikki at his side. 

“Good idea,” Marinette said, causing Adrien to sigh and reluctantly let go of her, pouting as she took a small step back.

“Come on, let’s go home. Tikki, spots on!” 

Adrien watched as Marinette transformed before calling on his own transformation. Minutes later the two of them were jumping over rooftops with Adrien’s duffel bags.

Marinette paused on the roof across from her balcony and turned to him. “I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked, taking a step closer to her. 

“It’s too late for us to walk in through the front door without my parents asking a lot of questions, but I don’t want to sneak you in. I want you to be part of everything, not be hidden away.”

Adrien didn’t remember moving, but suddenly he was holding Marinette, tears streaming down his face again.

“Oh, Kitty,” she whispered, hugging him back.

They stood like that for a while until Adrien composed himself and Marinette leaned back. “Come on, I know what to do.”  
Adrien followed her as they leapt onto her balcony, dropping into her room. He’d just placed his duffel bags on the chaise when Marinette grabbed him and dragged him out of her room.

“Maman? Papa? I know you’re still up, we’re coming down.”

Two hours later Adrien and Marinette were crawling into her bed. After revealing their identities to her parents they’d stayed up talking. Tom and Sabine were worried about the two of them being in constant danger but they promised to support them and help however they could. Plagg had been on his best behaviour and Tikki had finally been won over. Adrien had explained what had happened with his father and then had to restrain Marinette from going over and punching the man while Tom did the same with Sabine. 

It was when Tom and Sabine were heading to bed that Adrien overheard Sabine whisper to Tom, “Hopefully the two of them will _finally_ end up together now. If they get married then we don’t have to look into adopting Adrien so that he can officially be part of this family.”  
Adrien hadn’t known how to react so he’d just pretended he hadn’t heard and followed Marinette up to her room. He’d caught Plagg’s eye and knew that they’d both heard Sabine.

Now, lying in bed with Marinette in his arms and her head resting on his chest, Adrien felt happy. He couldn’t believe how much had happened in such a short period of time.

“I love you, Mari,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Adrien,” she replied, glancing up at him and smiling.

Leaning down he kissed her, before pulling her closer and closing his eyes. Content in a way he’d never been before.

_Present Day_

The door to the apartment slammed open, causing Adrien to lift his head and turn to the entrance. He smirked when he saw Alya and Nino standing there gobsmacked.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” Alya yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part 2 with Alya and Nino (because apparently I can't write a one-shot). I'll also add how/why Adrien ended up with Marinette and her parents over Christmas.  
> Oh and they're about 18 here.


End file.
